If i look up to you will you let me down?
by neon chesire cat
Summary: If he had asked sooner he would have known. If he had seen the signs or pieced together all of her "accidents" he could have saved her but as it stood she was dead bleeding on the filthy floor of her bedroom and he had just watched it all happen. This is the story of how the happy family the harunos lost one son and murdered their daughter. This is the story of how he let her down.


She lay there on the floor her pink hair askew in silence knowing that a single word or sound would only make the situation worse. The only noise in the otherwise silent room was the harsh breathing coming from the person standing above her. A deep voice barked out insult after insult at the girl on the floor as blood streamed steadily from the open cuts that criss crossed over her face ,arms and back, but she remained silent and unmoving, fear paralyzing her. Next to her lay smashed pieces of a beer bottle dipped in blood from where they had pierced her skin only minutes earlier. The figure turned and slammed its fist into the wall above where she lay causing the girl to flinch, an unwanted but unstoppable reaction.

The mans red hair stuck to his face as he spat at the girl in disgust. The appealing thought of finally beating her to death crossed his mind but then he would have to find someone else to clean this hell hole of a house and make him dinner, finally he decided he was ultimately to tired to beat her more than he already had. Turning the man gave his daughter one last glare before he slammed the door to the room in which she lay.

The girl, sakura as she was called, sat up slowly as if checking that her slight movement would not be detected by the man who had just left the room, to her silent relief there was no movement outside the door and so she sat up fully worried about the rather large gash on her left arm. She let out a sigh as she looked around the so called bedroom for the bandages that had saved her life so many times before and most likely they would continue to do their job for many nights after. The gash was more wide than it was deep and as such wouldn't require as much attention and medical knowledge as she first thought. She wrapped it as best she could, the dirty cotton catching and clinging onto bits of stuck up skin causing her to grimace at the feeling.

Emerald green eyes stared at the rest of her body thinking of a way to hide the damage and make it look less noticeable so that people wouldnt ask questions, questions she feared to answer. A hiss of pain escaped her pale pink lips as she traced the red lines over her body applying a pale jell to the most painful areas. whilst it was painful it was also necessary, she was not proud to admit that she had stolen the jell in fact she hated this fact knowing that she could have caused another person pain but it was necessary for her survival and she was sure, or at least she hoped, that the hospital didn't notice one measly little jar was missing.

Pale hands gripped onto the bare mattress, pulling herself up she began to settle in for the night her freshly bandaged body clinging to loose bits of her so called bed. The moon escaped from behind the greyish clouds and a stream of light stretched thought the grubby window dimly lightning the otherwise dark room. The eerie room mirroring her feelings and thoughts exactly.

Her life hadn't always been this way infact she would go as far as to say at one point her life had been happy. Her father though now a drunken abusive man had once been happy and supportive, her mother a local whore was at one point a gentle and caring women but then she hadn't been the only child. There had been her brother, 7 years older than her he greatly resembled their father with his wild red hair and his brown eyes. Her brother had been the glue to their family holding it together keeping it from slipping into the gloomy underworld that they now called home. She was twelve when she came home from school to learn about her brother fate. He had been walking past an ally coming home when he heard a woman being attacked by several men, being the caring and heroic man he was he had gone to help her and whilst the woman had gotten away with barely a scratched her brother had been stabbed in the neck and 2 hour after, they found out that the ambulance had come too late to save him. After that awful day their family began to slowly sink further and further into hell. Diesuke her father had began to drink and the more he drank the angrier he got at her for being the one to survive. Her mother kura had began to sleep around, bringing men back to the house whether sakura was there or not.

Eyes closed tightly she tried to block the thoughts that were beginning to enter her mind. Flashes of her brother as they tried to bring him back to life, the first time her father had attacked her with a knife carving the kanji for survive into her back, the first time she had found her mother with another man. They were all invading her mind. Her hands grasped at the pink strands that covered her ears holding tightly to what little sanity she had left . Finally after possibly hours of fighting the demons out of her young mind sakura`s body gave up and she succumbed to darkness known as sleep where her biggest fears lay hiding ready to scare her in both sides of her consciousness.

…..

So what did you think? Please let me know thanks x


End file.
